Naruto: The White Eyed Wolf
by quitter11111
Summary: A 12 year old girl Leah Ookami with an extreme obsession over her favorite anime "Naruto" is dragged into the fictional world and finds herself in Konoha, the hidden leaf village. There she finds herself face-to-face the number one, hyperactive knuckle head ninja himself. Soon, though, she learns a secret about her family that threatens to turn her world upside down. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue: Is this a Dream?

**[June 28, 2012 Edit: I just rewrote this chapter after realizing I didn't proofread this. This should be a bit better, but if you see anything that I still need to fix, let me know.]**

Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction ever! As such, I would first off like to thank "Tsukuyomi-chan" and "Unyielding Wish" for their awesome stories that helped inspire me to get writing. You two are great!

Also, I would like everyone who reads this to please share their thoughts about my story and if you want, point anything that I can work on. Hopefully I didn't do too bad.

"Hi" - Normal Speech

'Hi' – Thoughts

**"Hi"** - Beast Speech

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I do on my OCs an the story plot.**

* * *

**Prologue: Is this a Dream?**

**"Leah, it's time to wake up,"** a voice boomed inside a large circular cavern, causing a lone figure laying on the cave's rock solid floor to stir slightly.

"Five more minutes mother," it called out drowsily, the figure's voice slightly muffled by a large clump of hair over it's face.

"Five more minutes mom," it groaned, it's voice muffled by the mass of hair covering it's face.

"**Leah Ookami,"**the voice called out again, sounding more authoritative that before. "**Wake up and face your destiny."**

Realizing that it wasn't going to get anymore sleep, the person named Leah sat up. One of it's hands slowly brushed the hair away to reveal a young girl of about 12 years. Her eyes bore an unnatural orange color as she looked around at what should have been her bedroom.

Along the rough stone walls were torches that provided the faint yellow illumination that barely provided enough light. It was dark enough to make her fiery red hair look as if it was radiating light itself.

"Ugh, where am I?" Leah mumbled before letting loose another yawn. "Eh, I must be another one of my crazy dreams."

She made to lay back down. She usually got weird dreams whenever she stayed up late watching her favorite anime "Naruto" on her I-pod. In fact, last night she had not gone to bed till it was two in the morning, watching some of her favorite episodes for the thirty-odd time.

What happened next shook that thought apart though, as a small rock came hurdling at her shoulder blades.

_*Thwack!*_

"Oww! What was that for?" Leah yelled while nursing her back in... pain?

Yes, that was right. She felt pain.

'Why is my back hurting? Shouldn't I not feel a thing in a dream?,' she thought to herself.

A low chuckle filled the room, causing a chill to creep up her spine.

**"Well, well, well. The princess is finally up. And here I thought I was going to have to take drastic measures."**

"You didn't answer my question!"

**"Hmph. What a brat."**

"Why you-"

**"Quiet."** The sudden shift to cold effectively shut Leah up. "**Now ****brat****, before I answer your question, get off your lazy butt and turn around,"** the voice said harshly.

Leah nodded mechanically. "S-sure thing," she said, slowly getting up as she steeled herself. As her body turned around, however, what she saw was nothing she could have imagined.

Towering over her was a large steel gate, bars evenly spaced apart. Halfway up the two metal doors was what looked to be what a large sheet of paper with strange markings all over. It reminded her of the fujnjutsu from Naruto.

However, what caught her attention was what behind the prison-like doors.

"Y-your a wolf. A t-talking wolf," Leah said, her fear now turning into outright terror.

Sure enough, there in front her stood – or sat – a wolf that that was about 20 feet or so tall, almost as tall as the gates that contained it, and Leah couldn't help but be mesmerized by the creature's glowing orbs that seemed to stare into her soul. It's fur was a radiant white, as pure as snow.

'It's beautiful," Leah couldn't help but think in awe and fear.

**"Your thinking I'm beautiful, aren't you?" **it asked her teasingly as she realized she had been staring, causing her to blush in embarrassment. The 12 year old was about to hotly deny it, but the creature beat her to it.

**"Never mind. Your not the first to think so. Anyway, our time to speak with each other is quickly coming to its end because of that seal that man put on you when I was to be transferred to you."**

"Transfered? What in the world does that mean?" Her head was beginning to spin because of all the emotions that flooded her mind. Confusion, terror, anger, curiosity...

_'Brain overload,'_ she groaned to herself.

**"That doesn't matter. What does matter, kid, is for you to remember this: everything is not always as it seems. There is always secrets behind anything and everything, and you need to look for these. Soon you will realize this yourself, but for now, use what little time you have left wisely," **it said. It then gave her a cryptic smile.

**"Goodbye, Leah Ookami," the wolf said almost apologetically. " We will meet again soon."**

Suddenly, hands shot through the floor underneath Leah. They were made of decaying flesh wrapped up in cloth bandages that seemed to be the only thing holding them together. Leah swore as they latched onto her legs and arms. The floor underneath her began to turn into some sort of liquid and she started to be dragged into the ground.

Further and further she went, first her legs, then her waist.

_'This isn't happening. It's just a dream. It's just a dream...'_

Just as her head was about to disappear, she let out a blood curdling scream before she finally blacked out.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it okay? Please Review! Next Chapter should be up next week (hopefully)**

**Bye!**


	2. Sorry

Dear Readers,** (Including Tsukuyomi-chan and Unyielding Wish)**

I am sorry to say this but it needs to be done.

As of today, July 10th, 2012, I am here by discontinuing my story "Naruto: White Eyed Wolf." I am sorry if this is disappointing, but I just can not continue. If you check my profile it will tell a little bit more about my reasons.

Also on my profile, in one week I will be quitting Fanfiction. Again, I'm sorry if you were looking forward to reading my story further. I just need to do this so I can pursue my goals in life.

Sincerely,

PonyHunter11876


End file.
